charlie spies
by edwardsgirl1998
Summary: so lets just say that charlie decided to spy on 'alices sleepover' but to find edward there, and what happens when edward sees him there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! i just wanted to try another story, and if it turns out good then ill keep writing. :) (: stephanie meyer owns all**

CHARLIES POV.

so as you all know my name is charlie swan, Yea father of the bestseller authors main character. So lets get this show on the road

I was getting a little confused as to why Bella is always sleeping over at Alice's house like every weekend. so i decided to spie on them. Mark thought that this is wrong, But decided to help me out. So here we are sitting in the trees with binoculars at the Cullen's house, then HIS car showed up. i saw him get out go amazingly fast to the other side of the car. I saw Bella blush as he picked her up with one arm! but then he grabbed her suite case. me and mark gasped at this then he whipped his head around like he could of heard this HAH! yea you wish lover boy. Bella got worried and asked him what was wrong he just shook his head, and yes i might seem evil at this point but..well we kind of put a mini walkey talkey so we can hear them. So well yea, then Bella grabbed his face and started sucking on his face EEEEW! Mark looked like he wanted to throw up. so as they were kissing Edward started up to the house. God he was strong! as he layed her down on the sofa I saw him throw her bag so fast that if I blinked i wouldve' missed it onto the table. he then layed on top of my baby girl and whispering things like "i love you" and "are you sure?" and to which she would always nodded her head my favorite one "i think i should leave you alone it isn't right for you" although i had no idea as to what any of that meant. i just shook it off and stared at them "OH" I said "MY" mark said "GOSH!" we both said when Bella reached down to unbutton his shirt. which he simply shrugged out of. i mean like i don't mean to sound gay or anything but god his chest was so yummy, EEW did i really just say that god what is wrong with me? Well at least he cant like read minds **S/N HA HA I HAD TO ADD THAT LINE IN THERE!**  
Then i got furiose when he grabbed started sucking on her neck! it made me so mad that I actually growled. then his head snapped towards us, at first he looked confused then resentment then angry. Oh god he saw us!

**I'M NOT SURE IF YOU WILL LIKE THIS IT WAS JUST A IDEA REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO ADD MORE ONTO IT AND IF YOU THEN ILL MAKE SURE THAT ITS UP BY TOMORROW MORNING OR LATER TONIGHT REVIEW :)**


	2. doorbells

**HEY GUYS! STEPHANIE MEYERS OWNS ALL :) :)**

uh oh! he saw us OH gosh. Crap crap crap. now he was whispering in bellas ear i could tell that she was trying to look our way but his strong

steel grasp/hold on her was keeping her from doing as wanted. After he got up and went to another room. Bella got up and looked out the

window looking around im guessing trying to see one of us, but not doing her best at it. Next thing i knew edward was back at bellas side.

kissing her up and down her throat uuugh. It also looked as if she was melting into his chest. "soo" i jumped a bit and almost fell out of the tree

we were in. "sorry charlie" i nodded "its okay" i responded "what were you saying before?" "oh yea well.. well" he looked like he was

concentrating really hard on something "oh just spit it out1 I yelled rather loudly I quikly turned over to see if they heard us edward had a smirk

playing on his lips while they were watching t.v holding bella in his arms.

EPOV

As i took bella out of the car and kissed her, Of course i knew charlie was here . I just wanted to make him feel uncomtorable. so I looked over at

charlie and his one friend. I lead bella inside and didnt stop kissing her keeping my bloodlust in the back of my head mostly just thinking about my

only love. I moaned inside of her deliciouse mouth.

OOOH time to make some strange chief which is my soon to be wifes father feel VERY! Uncomftorable and before you

ask yes bella does know. So looked over at them once again. i smirked when he thought i heard him we were now

watching something on t.v. And then soon enough she was asleep. And I took her up to my room. layed her down on

my leather couch and slid in next to her. then i started to listen to charlies thoughts_ 'maybe i should knock on the door'_

then listened to charlies friend _'i know that there going to have kids some day, and have a happy life together. she_

_looks just so happy and comftorable in his grip.'_ I mostly just wished we were able to have those things a child nope

not able to and happy life nope also unable to do. But we can have a happy exsistence together, then knocking me out

of my trance I heard the doorbell ring. And as soon as the scent hit I knew that this was definetly charlie

**HEY GUYS I WANT SOME REVIEWS! I NEED FOUR REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. gun shots and blacness?

Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in a while ive been in NYC its an awesome place If any body has any ideas for the story please let me know.

Previously::  
then knocking me out of my trance I heard the doorbell ring. And as soon as the scent hit I knew that this was definetly charlie.

EPOV.  
I heard bella murmer from next to me half awake half asleep." Whos that?" i shushed her and said quikly in her ear " Its just charlie we will try to get out of this. No matter what happens i will always love you." she nodded not exactly relizing what i said. I went up to go get the door but i was to late. I heard the door being kicked open and two sets of feet rushing up the stairs. Quike, I Thought. I can always jump out of the room but charlie will know somethings up with me. Oh my why did I have to bring this upon us? I heard charlies feet get closer. So I did the most childest thing in the world. I picked up bella and ran into my over sized closet, thanks to alice.

" Edward?" i heard my angel ask. She look dumb founded " shhh charlies on his way up he-" i was about to finish it until my bedroom door got kicked open. " where are you two?" he practically growled. Next thing i knew was that bella was out of my arms. And something hard hit my shoulder. I looked around. And realized that he shot me. " What are you?" he growled he went to shoot me. but it glanced off of the wall and was going to ward bellas head charlie looked scared. I jumped in front of bella.

Then everything went black why is it soo dark. Im a vampire i should be able to open my eyes. And be fine. I hope bellas okay.

CH POV.  
I saw that the bullet was aiming to wards bella soo fast, then HE moved none humanly fast in front of bella and he got shot. He risked his life for my daughter. I looked down and saw him knocked out. And bella stil looked shocked. Me and Mark stole a glance at each other. And we got right to work. Once bella realized what had just happened she had tears streaming down her face. They really do love each other huh?  
EPOV.  
So dark i love you bella

Dont worry guys only ten reviews for the next chapter if i get it by the end of the day ill post it up by later tonight

review review review review review! 


	4. Cures

thanx for all of the reviews it makes my day :)

CARLISLE POV.

As i walked inside of our lovely home I heard three heart beats one was beating faster than the other. Almost panicky. So

as I went upstairs to see who our guest were. I saw Edward? layed passed out on the ground? I also saw charlie and i

beleive the other persons name is Mark. I believe that we met befor. " doctor cul-l-l-en" charlie splutterd. I then

remembered edward laying face first on the ground."What happened?" I then onl noticed bella sobbing next to edward. "

He defended bella. when she was about to get shot. I ran over to him ( at human pace of course) and flipped him over he

had a hole shot through his head. charlie gasped and bella started to hyperventalate.

" Will he be okay.?" mark asked. I was starting to get really worried. vampires shouldnt pass out. Isnt it like impossible?

EPOV.

i could still hear everything. i could hear bellas heart beat as long as charlie and mark then i heard the door downstairs be

slamned shut. after about a few hours with carlisle pocking and probbing my head. I sighed wait what i sighed? " Edward?"

my angel asked hesitantly. then everything went black

Next thing i knew there was something 'trying' to cut into me. i felt much better. I realised tat i should try to open up my

eyes which i did and i saw carlisles face.. he was relaxed and calm.

" carlisle what happened?" i asked interupting something he was about to say.

"well by what i have researched is that that area was the most sensitive in your human years, and do to presssure it

broke open the skin. and u just healed right away."

hey guys need your help sorry that these are very short i have been waiting for some ideas but ive got none. so please

post some ideas up.

im thinking about posting up a new book where bella reads twilight what do you think?


	5. help!

Hey guys! Sorry its been so long I've been Debating on weather or not wrap this story up, Or not since I have no Ideas so if you have any ideas P.M me and review and tell me. What I should do and be best for the story

Also if you like this story then check out my other two favorite stories called charlies unwaware its where Charlie gets a girlfriend which is very bossy towards Bella, what happens when she moves in with them? Can bella handle it when she is put to work with her there?

Chicago 2008

Bella and charlie go to chicago but to only find edwards two parents alive..as a vampire.


	6. what?

Charlies pov.

Hm, Where am I? last thing I remember was me spluttering out carlisles name and Edward protecting bella. I heard a sigh of relife a few moments later next to my bedside table. "Bella?" I asked "yea you were taken into the hospital after you got shot o duty." Wait so was that whole thing just a dream then? I thought to myself.

Carlisle pov.

Charlie ended up fainting so we just decided that we had no idea what happened and with mark well, Lets just say that we had to knock him out ourself and he didn't even think twice about the 'dream' he had so it didn't really matter.

Okay so im sorry who wanted me to add more chapters I was just completely blank please review!


End file.
